Vampire Academy MSN 3
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: The third instalment in the series.  This one features me making fun of Christian a bit and Christian going on a mini-rant about sparkly vampires.  Enjoy!


**Here is the third instalment of Vampire Academy MSN. People are asking for more so here you go. This time I include myself for a brief cameo in this one. ^_^ Please review and give any ideas that you may have for another sequel. Also give me any ideas for new screen names for any one of them. **

_

* * *

___________

MSN Names:

_**Darkest_Rose**__-_ Rose

_**Love*And*Spirit**__- _Lissa

_**Up_In_Flames**__- _Christian

_**Crazy*4*Rose**_-Adrian

_**Silver_Slayer**_-Eddie

* * *

_Darkest_Rose, Love*And*Spirit, Up_In_Flames, Crazy*4*Rose and Silver_Slayer have all signed on._

**Darkest_Rose: **Okay, I'm soooo bored. Someone think of something fun to do.

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Well, you could come over to my room and we could...

**Love*And*Spirit: **Adrian I beg you not to finish that sentence.

**Up_In_Flames: **Seriously? Get a hobby or something, Ivashkov.

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Well you guys are stopping me from doing my hobby so...

**Silver_Slayer: **Once again Adrian...SHUT UP!

**Darkest_Rose: **Like I'd ever do you Adrian. Only in your dreams.

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Damn straight. _*fantasising*_

**Darkest_Rose: **Quit that! Or do you want me to kill you? _*pulls out stake*_

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't stake me; there's still so much I haven't done! _*cries anime tears while dropping to knees*_

**Up_In_Flames: **Alright...let's get a grip on reality and take it for a ride. Shall we?

**Crazy*4*Rose: **We can ride reality? Since when? _*wide-eyed and serious*_

**Up_In_Flames: **Moron. _*rolls eyes*_

**Darkest_Rose: **Dumbass. _*hits head off computer desk*_

**Love*And*Spirit: **Okay, okay enough. Christian, Rose apologize to Adrian.

**Darkest_Rose and Up_In_Flames: **_WHY? _He's an idiot!

**Crazy*4*Rose:** Why don't pineapples where pants?

**Darkest_Rose and Up_In_Flames: **See! Complete and total moron.

**Silver_Slayer:** No arguments here. I swear he gets dumber and dumber every time xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx does one of these things.

**xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx: **Hey! Don't blame his idiocy on me! _*pouts and turns away from the keyboard*_

**Up_In_Flames:** We know his stupidity isn't your fault. Now quit pouting and continue the damn story!

**xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx: **Fine, fine...don't get your boxers in a bunch! _*pets her favourite pyro on the head*_

**Up_In_Flames:** Grrrr... Don't pet me, woman! I'm not a freaking dog.

**Darkest_Rose: **Let it go and let her continue the story.

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Yeah, be nice to her. Remember, she can delete you from the story!

**xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx: **Damn right! Good boy Adrian. _*hugs Adrian tightly* _Bye guys, please continue!

**Love*And*Spirit:** So anyway, where were we?

**Silver_Slayer: **Something about Adrian being stupid. But besides that...I'm bored.

**Darkest_Rose: **Ugh, me too. Bored, bored, bored, bored...  
**  
Up_In_Flames: **Hey, does anyone wanna go see a movie?

**Love*And*Spirit:** That sounds good but what could we go see?

**Silver_Slayer: **Hmmm...we could go see_ The_ _Sorcerer's Apprentice_. It looks pretty cool.

**Darkest_Rose:** How about _Eclipse_? I've heard that it's really good.

**Love*And*Spirit:** _*fangirl squeal*_ Ooh me too! Let's go see that!

**Up_In_Flames:** No way; I'm not gonna go watch guys sparkle for over an hour! Vampires do not sparkle! I should know!

**Darkest_Rose:** Well...maybe you sparkle in another way. If you know what I mean. ;P

**Up_In_Flames: **Grrr...ROSE! _*signs off and heads straight for Rose's room*_

**Darkest_Rose: **Ummm...meet you guys at the front gate! _*signs off*_

**Love*And*Spirit and Silver_Slayer: **Not again!

**Crazy*4*Rose: **Let's go. I wanna go see the sparkly vampires!

_Crazy*4*Rose, Love*And*Spirit and Silver_Slayer have all signed off to stop Christian from burning Rose and to go see Eclipse._

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review and leave any comments and ideas for future MSN's. Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
